


Bookstore

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Public Blow Jobs, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You take Brahms out on one of his first outings.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Bookstore

He squeezed your hand as you two walked through the old bookstore, looking around nervously. He was sans mask today, and it was making him nervous. You tried to explain that in the real world, there were all types of people, and no one would look twice at him. Aside from his nervousness, it was a nice outing.

The bookstore was essentially empty, with only one person at the cash register. You hadn’t even seen any other patrons. 

The old books smelled musky, and the air in the bookstore was dry. Light classical music was playing, and you hoped against hope that the lack of people and bookish atmosphere would help relax Brahms.

“There’s more back here.” You pulled him farther back, where the shelves seemed to get taller, and the light got dimmer as the sunlight from the windows got blocked out by the shelves.

Brahms’ eyes darted around, he was obviously still nervous. “I like the books.” He said simply.

You gave him a smile, reaching up and kissing his cheek. “You’re doing great.”

He shook out his hands, looking around. “I’m just nervous.”

A naughty thought slipped its way into your head, and you decided, hey, why not? It might reinforce to Brahms that outside is a good place at best. At worst, well, you’d get kicked out.

Kneeling down like you were going to look at a book, you instead unzipped Brahms’ pants, pulling out his cock and wrapping your lips around it, running your tongue over it.

Brahms jolted and looked down at you with wide eyes, instantly hardening. “Wh-what are you doing?” He hissed.

You pulled back, gently stroking him as he grew in your hand, smiling up at him. “If you want me to stop, I will.”

He shook his head slightly, looking around in case anyone was nearby. When he saw how enclosed you two were, he relaxed a little, looking back down at you. He pressed his lips together, trying his damndest not to moan as you took him back in your mouth.

He couldn’t believe what was happening. You were sucking him off! In public! He wanted to be embarrassed, but the fact of the matter was he was growing so turned on that any other emotions fell to the wayside as he watched you bobbing your head on his cock.

Noticing his tense expression, you smirked against him, allowing a small moan, the sound muffled on his dick.

Brahms’ eyes widened in a panic, and without thinking he grabbed the back of your head, pushing you as far as you could go on his length to silence you. You stiffened below him, achieving exactly what you’d wanted out of him. You sucked harder, grabbing onto his hips, moving as much as you could while he was still holding you against him.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Brahms felt that he couldn’t last long like this. Not with you taking him so easily into your throat, not with the knowledge that the two of you could get caught like this at any moment. The thought of someone seeing you on your knees like this, sucking his cock as if you couldn’t stop yourself-.

“I’m close.” He whimpered as you picked up the pace, sucking harder. His hands fisted your hair as he doubled over you, biting down on his lip to keep any sound from escaping as he fucked himself with your mouth, cumming down your throat.

You swallowed as best you could as he continued thrusting his hips into your mouth, not wanting to make a mess. As Brahms came to his senses he pulled out of your mouth, a deep blush on his face.

Giggling softly, you rose, flashing him a smile. “Are you happy we came here?”

“Jesus, yes.” He gasped.


End file.
